Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour
by Elysabeth Loredan
Summary: (Part 3 de Tout ce que les autres ne voient pas) Pikachu n'avait jamais aimé Green, mais lorsqu'il voyait son dresseur le regarder avec des yeux emplis d'amour, il décida qu'il pouvait au moins le tolérer.


**Disclaimer :** Red, Blue, Green, Pikachu et le Prof. Chen appartiennent tous à _The Pokemon Company._

* * *

><p>Si Pikachu devait donner une description de Green il dirait qu'il est arrogant, vantard, mauvais perdant, égocentrique, égoïste, hypocrite, lâche et de nombreux autres adjectifs peu flatteurs.<br>Bref, Pikachu n'avait jamais aimé Green.

Il ne savait pas comment Green se comportait avant de devenir le pokémon de Red, mais dès leur première rencontre, Pikachu avait deviné que Green serait un problème. Le fait qu'il gagna contre Red n'aida pas. Mais Pikachu devait admettre que c'était de sa faute ; il aurait probablement dû suivre les ordres de son dresseur...

Cependant, cela ne justifiait pas les trente minutes pendant lesquelles Green se vanta encore et encore de sa victoire.

Les années qui suivirent ne firent rien pour arranger cette première impression.  
>Chaque fois que Green et Red se rencontraient, le premier n'avait que des remarques blessantes et des paroles insultantes à l'égard de son rival.<p>

Mais si seulement cela n'avait été que ça. Des types comme lui, Pikachu et Red en avaient rencontrés tous les coins de rues. Seulement, voilà, Red et Green avaient été amis, liés comme les deux doigts d'une main, et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre ces mots trop à cœur. Ainsi, Red se refermait un peu plus sur lui-même après chacune de leur rencontre.

Pikachu n'était pas rancunier. Non. Cependant, en voyant Red devenir progressivement plus silencieux, il ne put s'empêcher de développer une profonde rancune contre Green. Toutes les fois où Red lui souriait pour le rassurer, caressant gentiment sa tête, il imaginait une nouvelle façon de faire disparaitre Green de cette planète. _Pff_, comme s'il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point ce sourire était forcé.

La Ligue fut un tournant dans sa façon de voir Green.

Lorsque son grand-père arriva à la Ligue, félicitant un Red qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Green pleurant au sol, comme si celui-ci n'avait pas été Champion quelques _minutes_ plus tôt, Pikachu comprit. Et même si sa rancune ne diminua pas, elle se mêla à ce sentiment amer qu'est la pitié.

Il n'avait jamais vu son dresseur pleurer. Cette nuit là, il regarda, impuissant, Red fondre en larmes dans les bras de Blue, murmurant encore et encore _Je l'aime, je l'aime_. Il pensa alors que l'amour était un sentiment bien cruel s'il pouvait transformer le plus puissant des dresseur en une pauvre créature larmoyante.

Après cette nuit, il n'entendit jamais plus un mot sortir de la bouche de son dresseur.

Si à première vue, le Mont Argenté semblait être une bonne idée, s'il devait être honnête, ce n'était tout de même pas l'endroit avec le plus de distractions accessibles. Au-moins, il n'y avait pas de Green pour se moquer méchamment de son dresseur, ni de Professeur Chen pour dénigrer son petit-fils, et pas non plus de Lance pour leur demander de prendre la tête de la Ligue.

Malgré cela, Pikachu savait que Red n'était pas heureux. Il le trouvait souvent assis au bord du gouffre, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux dans la direction de la Ligue. Il restait à contempler les étendues de neige blanches ou le ciel étoilé pendant de longues minutes, puis se levait soudainement, jetant parfois à Pikachu un regard au pourpre triste, le prenait dans ses bras, et retournait dans la grotte.

Un an et demi après leur arrivée au Mont Argenté, ils rencontrèrent une humaine. Aux grands yeux verts et cheveux rouges, elle leur expliqua d'un ton calme et doux qu'elle était une chercheuse de trésors, et qu'elle les avait rencontrés tout-à-fait par hasard. Cependant, hasard ou pas, des dresseurs commencèrent à faire le chemin jusqu'au sommet pour se battre contre le légendaire Red.

Trois ans et demi après leur arrivée au Mont Argenté, Green montra le bout de son nez. En réalité, Pikachu s'était attendu à le voir plus tôt. Chaque fois que Blue venait prendre de leurs nouvelles (environ une fois par mois), Pikachu se demandait si Green n'allait pas apparaitre en même temps qu'elle. La souris resta près de son dresseur, prêt à sauter sur Green dès le premier faux pas.

Cependant le Green qui avait fait le chemin jusqu'en haut de la montagne n'était pas le Green de ses souvenirs. D'abord il était plus grand, ses traits plus adultes, les rondeurs de l'enfance disparues avaient laissé place à un visage masculin et attirant, mais surtout plus fin, _trop_ fin, vu la façon dont il flottait dans son t-shirt, et son pantalon tombait sur ses hanches. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que son physique qui avait changé. Il était plus calme, plus doux, plus attentionné, plus _mature_, et même ses moqueries avaient perdus de leur piquant, sonnant plus comme une marque d'affection qu'autre chose. Puis parfois, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait, ses yeux se posaient sur Red, ses pupilles brillant d'un sentiment que Pikachu aurait _presque_ pu appeler tendresse.

Pikachu ne voulait pas l'admettre, car c'était si différent, si _paradoxale_ par rapport au passé, mais après chacune des visites de Green, Red était plus heureux. Ses épaules étaient plus détendus, ses yeux plus doux, ses lèvres moins plissées.

Red ne s'attendait à ce que Green propose (un jour, à l'improviste) un combat, et Pikachu ne s'attendait pas à ce que son dresseur accepte. Ni à ce qu'une fois le dernier pokémon de Green à terre, Red traverse la distance les séparant, attrape le col de son rival, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Et pas non plus à ce qu'au lieu de le repousser, Green s'agrippe aux mèches corbeau de Red, et réponde instinctivement à son baiser.

Seulement, peu importe le nombre de baisers, le nombre de nuits où Pikachu les trouva endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'un jour Green abandonne Red, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant. Mais, lorsque Red se retrouve sur le palier de l'appartement de Green, et qu'après le premier moment de surprise passé, le champion d'arène l'embrasse tendrement et lui propose de venir vivre chez lui _devant_ sa voisine (une vieille peau de l'avis de Pikachu, et il reste poli), il doit avouer que peut-être, cela n'arrivera pas.

Ce n'est qu'après d'innombrables baisers, câlins sur le canapé, nuits sulfureuses (durant lesquelles Pikachu se planquent sous une couverture sur le sofa avec Evoli parce qu'il n'a _vraiment_ pas besoin d'entendre), présentations et explications, et uniquement après que Green informa son grand-père que, _oui_, Red et lui sortent bien ensemble (et qu'il est follement amoureux de lui), que Pikachu décide qu'il ne peut pas _aimer_ Green, mais qu'il peut au moins le tolérer.


End file.
